Hosting a Ancient Greek Figure
by Silverdoe.Hiddendragon
Summary: I do, but WE need a vacation May, plus Camp Troy haves a school for you to attend, Helen tried to reason with me, which was slightly working. Come on, you know you love it there. On the plus side, you won't have to see that she-demon and your father
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I don't own anything you might recognize, I only own my character Maylin Barricks, I also don't own the characters you don't recognize they belong to their respected creators. Just to let you guys know, December and January will be hard for me to update, you know why December, January is tough, I'm working a lot of doubles for work. Sometime in April I won't be updating, going on my senior trip. Any ways on with the story. WARNING:May be short. Bold italics are the host**

_**Maylin's POV:**_

_**June 29, 2011 Valley Forge Military Academy and College**_

I shouldered my large duffel bag that was on my right shoulder, I stuck the headphones in my ear and waited for my ride to pick me so they can take me to the airport, so I can leave this place and go to Camp Troy. As of right now I am higly angry, the dean of the school didn't let me change out of my uniform, and I know I won't be able to change once I get on the plane either. I don't want no one at camp to see this way, heck they don't even know that I go to a military school, it's not like it was my choice, I didn't even do anything bad to get sent to this school. My _father_ Noelle sent me here because his _beloved fiance_, Valerie Callcks, told my father to send me here, that I have been very rude to her and threaten to kill her. Which by the way is not true, I, in no circumstances told her that I wanted to kill her... out loud. Of course I think about it in my head, but I know not to say it out loud. Father is so in love with this she demon, well she's not really a demon I just call her that, he is willing to ruin his and I good relationship because of her, she might be a demigod daughter of Aphrodite and worked some love magic on him or something. _**I think it's cute,**_ Helen finally spoke, that was the first time in three days, I was really getting used to it.

_Really Helen, because I don't think it is,_ I said, well thought, right back to her. _She not only sent me here, but she sent you here, so I don't see why you are so freaking happy that you think they are cute together._

_**Right I forgot about that,**_ of course she did, she was to busy looking at the hot guys running around the academy the whole year. _**Really May, I can't help it that those boys look hot while running.**_

_You are way beyond being a freaking cougar, maybe a elephant,_ I said smugly, I can feel her growing angry with me, but I could care less.

_**Are you calling me fat?**_ She practically screamed in my head. Of course she would take it that way, only Helen. _** What is that suppose to mean?**_

_I wasn't calling you fat Helen, you far from being fat, I was simply saying that you are old, really really old, that's all_, I tried to calm her down, which was working._ I am not in the mood to argue with you today Helen._

_**If it matters I'm totally on your side about changing your clothes,**_ she said after a few minutes, I just smiled, Helen can be okay sometimes. _**Hey, why don't you have a nickname for me? I gave you a nickname**_, and there goes the moment.

_Do you want me to call you Hel or Helly? Your name can't be turned into a nickname_, why is she worried about nicknames all of a sudden. _I call you Lenny if you want._

_**Helen is just fine, miss smart ass,**_ Helen snapped at, I can see her roll her eyes, it's not even that serious. _**It is that serious.**_

I didn't even bother to reply to her, there is nothing to say, she's already giving me a headache, well she's actually making it worse than before. I was just about to sit my bag on the ground and sit on top of it when my ride finally pulled up, yup, it was my father, by himself, I really don't want to deal with the she-demon, as of right now, because I just might hit her, and I really don't want to go to jail because I know she will be the one to the call the cops on me and dad won't be bailing me out. Noelle walked out of the driver, walked around the front of the car and opened up the passenger door for me, oh such a gentlemen, NOT. I stepped inside the car, buckle myself up, while Noelle put my duffel bag in the back seat of the car, then he made his way back to the driver side. Once he finished getting his self together, he finally pulled off. The car ride with my father is always awkward, we never speak, and if we do it's very little converstaion. I mean what can you say to someone that choose their girlfriend over their own daughter?

"How long are you staying at camp?" Noelle asked, I don't see why that concerns him, hell I rarely see him anyway, only on thanksgiving, I spen my christmas vacations at Camp Troy, I don't want to hear Valerie voice nagging me all the freaking time, always trying to get me into trouble.

"I don't know, probably just the summer, I do go to school you know," I tried to control my voice, trying to remain calm, throught out this car ride. _**Can we please stay at camp for the whole year, I don't know if I can take another year here,**_ Helen practically was begging in my head.

_I do have school you know,_ I said to her, like I was talking to a five year old. _Plus I thought you like watching the HOT guys run._

_**I do, but WE need a vacation May, plus Camp Troy haves a school for you to attend,**_Helen tried to reason with me, which was slightly working. _**Come on, you know you love it there. On the plus side, you won't have to see that she-demon and your father if you stay the whole year.**_ Damn she won me over.

"I think I might stay the whole year, seeing as camp haves a school there," I told my dad, he frowned at that, I just rolled my eyes.

"I thought you like it at the military school," he said, he sounded utterly confused.

"I do," which is true, it's kind of hard not to like the school. "I just want to spend a year at camp, if I don't like it then I come back to VFMA." Man I hope I do like it full year at camp.

"What about me? I would like to see you," Noelle asked, I tried my hardest not to snort at that, we both know that is a bold face lie right there.

"You have Valerie dad," I pointed out. "I only see you for three days and that's it. You spend the whole three days around Valerie, so I don't see the need for me to come down when you not even going to spend time with me." I was breathing hard when I finished my little rant, I really needed to get that off my chest. "Can you take me to a rest stop so I can change out of my clothes, I won't be that long?" He didn't say anything, just nodded his and pulled into the gas station on my side.

I walked out of the girls bathroom in a black racer back t-shirt, that looked gray that says, 'Property of Valley Forge Military 2011 Footbal', grey shorts, and black and white Air Jordans, my curly chocolate brown hair was left out. I climbed back into the car, and just stare blankly out of the the passenger side window, watching the cars go by, there's no reason for me to try and make conversation with him, I have nothing to say.

_**June 29, 2011 Small airport on Palinda, Uncharted Island of Hawaii**_

My plane just landed, I never thought I will be this tired in my life, Helen kept me up the whole way, she kept talking about how excited she is that we are staying the whole year at camp. I yelled at her and now she's not speaking to me like it's a bad thing, which it's not, I'm enjoying every little second of it.

I stepped of the plane, walked towards headlights that was freaking blinding my eyes as I walked closer. Leaning against the small black jeep was the 'king', the boy leader of Camp Troy, I am 'queen' girl leader of Camp Troy, I find those names utterly ridiculous. It was Alexander Hawke, his black wavy hair was pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, he had on a black shirt with dark grey jeans, with a smile on his face. _**He's hot, the both of you should go together,**_ Helen finally spoke up. Oh My Gods.

_I thought you wasn't talking to me, please continue,_ I can feel the blush rise on my face, why must she embarass me so?

_**Because it can be so much fun sometimes, plus I am bored, also we really need to stop fighting, it's not good for you and I relationship,**_ seems like someone was rehearsing that last bit. _**No I wasn't, I just came up with it as I was talking to you.**_

"Hey Maylin," Alex said, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. "I haven't seen you in almost a year." _**Aww, he misses you,**_ Helen cooed, OMGs, this is getting annoying.

_**~~Enter~~ Weirdness~~Line~~Break~~**_

_**Camp Half-Blood, **_

_**Grace's POV:**_

"You know what I just notice?" My half-sibling Joshua asked me, we was sitting under the tree by the lake.

"What?"I questioned, he can notice a whole lot of things, but will mention something that is not really important.

"We haven't seen Prudence and Samuel for over a year and a half now," that is so true, in the middle of the night the both of them just disappeared, everyone just thought that they went to do something crazy. "We never really looked for them you know, for all we know they could be dead."

"Josh, don't say that, I really don't want to think Sammy and Prue are dead, they're just missing, heck for all we know, they could be at home," I glared at him, why would he say anything like that for?

"We don't know that, all the facts are pointing towards them being dead," Josh kept pushing on me.

"Why are you so determine to write them off as dead, they are our brother and sister you are talking about Joshua Anthony Malkins." I had enough, I jumped up from my place and made my way back to the Apollo cabin, with my fist balled up. I'm the calmest person in the Apollo cabin and Joshua just succeded in making me angry, and I don't like being angry.

**A/N:Did you guys like it? So I decided to name the Uncharted island Palinda, I couldn't come up with a better name. Yay cookies and donuts for everybody (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) 000000**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Disclaimer is in the first chapter. **

**purple.y goodness:I really wanted Helen to be fun, but yet annoying at the same time, if that makes any sense at all.**

**Crane's shadow:You soon will find out, he and Prue are not at Camp Troy just yet.**

**TheOtherAthenagirl:Can't wait to bring them in, their relationship is not going to start just yet, they probably be the ones who have their relationship first.**

**I'm the water goddess:Thank you, you made my day when I read that. **

**daughterofposeidon99:Thanks, I'm totally going to start doing that now**

_**Katherine Hale's POV:**_

_**June 30, 2011 bedroom**_

In the distance I can hear speakers blaring, the sound of a alarm clock going off, I groaned, I grabbed my black and red polka dot pillow and covered it over my head. I really don't want to wake up, my bed is soft and warm, the alarm keeps going and going, growing louder by the second. "FINE!" I yelled, I finally opened my eyes, placed my hands above my eyes, because the sun was shining extra bright this morning. I swung my feet to the side of my bed, and pushed myself off. I ran my fingers threw my messy midnight black hair, and slowly made my way to the bathroom. _**Hey so I was wondering what are we, meaning you, are wearing today? **_Briseis asked me, she sounded way to hyper for my liking, it's to early in the morning for that. _**It's never to early to be this excited, don't ask why I'm excited, because even I don't know. So are you going to answer my question or what?**_

_I'm wearing the usual,_ l responded back to her, just some booty short, a band shirt, and some uggs.

_**Why? Can't we just change it up today? How about some regular shorts, or some jeans, or not a band shirt?**_ Briseis was throwing out suggestions.

_Nope, not going to happen,_ I said. _Why are you so concern about what I'm wearing?_

_**Maybe because I don't guys looking at you that way,**_ Briseis said, giving me are-you-serious face, I just rolled my eyes. _**FINE! You can wear what ever you want.**_

_Do you really had to yell that?_

_**Yes, I needed to make my point that I don't like you dressing that way.**_

I shrugged my shoulders, no matter what she says I'm still going to wear whatever I want to wear, whether she likes it or not.

_**~~Enter~~Crazy~~Line~~Break~~**_

_**The way to the dining hall**_

I walked out of the girls apartment buildings, making my way towards the dining hall, I was the only one walking, the others are probably in the hall already. I would've already been in the hall, but I had a accident with a soap and I ended up falling down, banging my back on the edge of the tub. the way to the dining hall always have the best view, defintley when you see the dining hall, dinners the best. Dinner is always held when the sun is setting, we will eat out on the large balcony, you have the perfect view of the beach and the palm trees swaying slightly from the little gust of wind. The path way to the dining hall is a brick road, like from the Wizard of Oz, palm trees on each side of the road, some have benches between them.

I made it to the dining hall in record time for me, six minutes, it usually takes me eight, yes I am proud of me shedding two minutes off my original tim, no need to burst my bubble. Inside the dining hall, it was sort of a morcaan theme, in the center of the room was a gold crystal chandlier, from each corner of the room a white and gold fabric was connected to the chandlier, dropping only slightly to give it that the room is kind of not that big look. On the walls was white, gold, and maroon fabric, there was small round tables every where, with soft cushioned seats, never with back support, we have to sit up straight with out no help, plus we can't sloush, it's not good for our posture.

The male and female leaders, which are Maylin Barricks and Alexander Hawke, always sits in the front of the dining hall, on a small platform, sitting next to each other, but barely touching. No one is allowed to sit up there with them, but they are allowed to come down and sit with us if they like, which they always do, they maybe some awkward air between, which really makes no sense. I sat down in the middle of the room by myself, it's not like I don't have any friends, okay actually I only have one, the others are not my enemies, I talk to the others from time to time. I looked up and saw Maylin standing in front of me with small on her face, with a plate of food in her hands.

Maylin sat down across from me, "What's going to Bestie?"

"Nothing really," I responded back to her, taking a bite out of my cinnamon pancakes. "I tripped on a bar of soap that's why I was late."

Maylin snorted, and looked every where but at me, "Only you Kat."

"Why are you not up there with Alex?" I questioned, cocking a eyebrow at her.

She frowned slightly, "He pissed me off last night."

"Oh boy, what did he do?"

"He called me sweets, he knows I hate it when he calls me that. He does that on purpose, and it's getting annoying. I was so close to hitting him last night."

"When did he call you it?"

"Right before I went to bed, I was just getting into bed, he turned out his light, then he called out ' Night sweets'. I could of sworn I heard him chuckle, I wanted to hit him with a freaking pillow." She answered me, glaring up at the table, Alex was paying her no attention at all, but he can probably feel her glare on him.

"He's just showing his affection towards you that's all," I said, smirking at her.

"Really Kat? Really? When did you become a Aphrodite kid?" She asked, biting into a piece of bacon.

"Oh shut up," feeling a blush creep up on my face. "How long you staying here for?"

"The whole year," she had a creepy smile on her face, with a far away look in her eyes. She shook her head, then looked right back at me, "Noelle wasn't happy about that, I just told him I see no point of me coming down there, when we wasn't even going to spend any time together. He's like a love sick puppy, he do whaterver the she-demon wants him to do."

"He'll come around," I said, I know she hates it, her and her dad was really close before Valerie came into the picture.

"Not likely," she snorted, playing around with her scarmbles eggs, probably lost in her thoughts. "What you want to do today?"

"Maybe you and Alex should hang out," I chuckled at her facial expression.

"Not going to happen Katherine," she rolled her eyes at me. "Want to take a walk up to the forest? Maybe chill by the waterfall for a while."

"I'm down," I said, taking a sip out of my orange juice. "I should bring my bikini, just in case, we decide that we want to take a swim."

**A/N:Sorry that this chapter is short guys, don't worry, the next one is going to be longer, with more of your oc's in it. Promise**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Disclaimer is in the first chapter just in case you didn't know. If your character is not in this chapter then the will be in the next.**

_**Rachel Jacobs's POV:**_

_**June 20,2011 Outside the dining hall**_

I was sat down on the fresh cut grass, leaning against the dining hall building, staring at the indoor track building, that's where we go to run and do some training at, just in case it rains, which it rarely does, only once every two to three weeks. I love it here at Camp Troy, we are pretty much spoiled I have to say, we have anything we want and desire, we are treated like we are godlings, well by some people. We may seem spoiled, but we train harder than most demigods, we have brutal training sessions. Try fighting in a dress with four inch heels on in a field for two hours. That's what us girls have to do once a week, they told us that'll be good practice just in case we meet a monster on our home from a formal affair. The first time we did it, I had blisters on both of my feet, my feet was aching for two weeks, but after a while you get used to it. We have a small airport just right off the beach, you go into a wooded pathed area, that is about two miles long, that's when you see a replica of the Trojan horse, once you go underneath that, then you see the school building. On the left side of the school building is the girls apartments, on the right is the boys apartments, the living quarters for the leaders are on the right as well but a little farther away from the boys apartments. Once you go behind the school about six yards away is the dining hall, across from that is the indoor track, beyond the track is the forest, which is where we mostly train at, we still exploring things out, there are some places we never been before.

The double doors of the dining hall opened up and the rest of the people inside came out, including my crush Sloan Butler, the son of Poseidon. He had dark brown hair that is neatly trim, round hazel eyes that looks mostly brown, 5'8 in height with a lean figure that grabs your attention and is naturally intimidating because of the way he walks and stands. He had evenly tan skin with a pierced ear and a small scar on the left side of his face right along his cheekbone that makes him look so much hotter than he already is. Sloan and I both grew up in Sparta, Illinois, I can't say we instanly became friends, it took some time before we became close, we are best friends, but I really want to be more than that, but I know he doesn't feel the same way about me, because he would of asked me out already. Right?

Sloan didn't noticed me, I was pretty much well hidden, I was tempted to call out his name, but I decided against it, I hung out with him three days straight, maybe I should hang out with the girls today. _**Yes, that is what you need to do, **_Penelope spoke to me. _**It is perfectly fine to hang out with Sloan dear, but you really need to have a girls night. How about you ask you two friends, Maylin and Katherine to have a sleepover or something?**_

_I really need to start telling you how smart you are_, I smiled, Penelope smiled also.

_**You really don't need to tell me that dear, I can feel it,**_ I really love Penelope, she's so motherly. _**I love you two dear. **_

The double doors opened up once more, out walked Alexander Hawke, Maylin Barricks, and Katherine Hale. I pushed myself off the grass, and walked towards the small group. "Maylin and Kat, what are we doing today?" I asked, which caused Maylin to jump, her back was towards me, she swirled around, glared at me for a few seconds, then launched herself into my harms. "May, you are sufficating me. Let go of me tiny woman."

"Where in the blue Hades ball have you been?" She questioned, then a sly smile appeared on her face. "I don't even know why I ask, you was with Sloanikins the whole time."

"She makes me feel so good inside," Kat said sarcastically, then throwing me a small smile, letting me know she was playing. "We are about to go to the waterfall, want to come?"

"Duh! That's why I ask you guys," rolling my eyes.

"So am I invited to join you ladies at the waterfall?" Alex asked, I completely forgot about, obviously Maylin and Katherine did too.

"No," Maylin responded cooly, which caused Alex to raise a eyebrow at her. "Oh don't give me that look Alexander Joseph Hawke."

"She used his whole government name," Kat whispered in my ear. "Someones really pissed." I nodded my head in agreement."

"What did he do?" I whispered back, watching Alex and Maylin glaring at each other.

"He called her Sweets, you know how much she hates it when he calls her that," I snorted, both Maylin and Alex turned their glares towards me, I held my hands up, like I was surrendering. Damn.

"Come on Maylin," Kat, grabbed Maylin's upper right arm, and pulled her from Alex.

"I see you later Sweets," Alex called out, when we was only three feet away. That pissed Maylin off more, she yanked her arm away from Kats gripped, and ran towards Alex, who just stood there, like a idiot. Maylin stopped in front of him, her fist balled up tight, "What are you going to do -" before he can finished what he was going to say Maylin slapped him on his right cheek.

Maylin jogged back towards us, and didn't look back, Alex was rubbing his cheek, glaring daggers at her. "Come on guys, I really need to relax."

"Are we going to get our bathing suits?" Katherine asked.

"Let's go skinny dipping," I suggested, the both of them stared at me in shock, oh boy I'm blushing, I probably look like a tomatoe right now.

Maylin was the first one to start laughing, clutching her left side, tears coming from her eyes onto her cheeks. "Who knew Rach was a undercover nudist?"

"I am not," I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest. "I just want to try something new and exciting."

"Alright let's go skinny dipping then," Katherine said, shaking her head at me.

_**Who knew you had a wild side?**_ Penelope began to chuckle, my blush just got a deeper red.

_**~~Enter~~Crazy~~Line~~Break~~**_

_**Oliver Ward's POV:**_

_**Outside the boys apartments**_

_**Are we just going to sit here or are we going to do something productive?**_ Diomedes asked me, he have been getting on my last nerves since I woke up this morning. _**Well if you started doing something then I won't be getting on your last nerves.**_

_It was early in the morning when you started pestering me, _I pointed out to him. _What in the Hades am I suppose to do, right when I get up, besides getting dress._

_**Would you like some cheese to go with that whine?**_ He asked sarcastically._**You are not doing anything now. You are just sitting here, are you a child of Athena or not. Do something? Read a book. I really could care less what you do, but do something. I can't take being bored.**_

_Would you like some cheese to go with that whine?_ I mocked him.

_**Oh no you are just being a little smartass now,**_ he growled out. _**I won't stop bothering you until you do something. Get up off your ASS, and get the MOVING!**_

"Just leave me the Hades alone," I yelled out, my fist balled up. _**Now you sound like a complete bluddering idiot.**_

_I really can't stand you right now,_ I said to him threw clenched teeth.

_**Well I can't stand you either,**_ he barked out.

I pushed myself off the steps of the apartment building, maybe I should go for a walk into the forest, stop by the arena and blow off some steam. _**Good.**_ I just ignored him, he haves my blood boiling, I never been this angry before, he never really got on my nerves until today, it must be someones time of the month. I wasn't paying attention where I was walking, I bumped right into someone, and almost fell onto the ground.

"Sorry for that, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," I apologized.

"It's alright," I bumped into Tyler Endrea, son of Apollo, people around camp call me sight, which I think is weird, because Tyler haves bad eyesight, I guess that must be the joke. Word around camp is that Tyler almost got his junk eatten off by a Manticore while he was peeing on him. "Let's go sunshine." At first I thought he was talking to me, but I looked down, before I even said anything and saw that he was talking to his dog, a small Jack Russel.

**~~Another~~Crazy~~Line~~Break~~**

_**Samuel Freebird's POV:**_

_**Bedroom:Boys apartments**_

_"Mom, can you teach me how to do that?" I asked, sitting on whicker chair, in our backyard. "Please?" I put on my innocent voice, which I know mom always fall for._

_"Sure come here," she smiled at me, mom always had a true smile with me, the one that always reaches her eyes, that always make her seem so much younger than she really is. _

_I hoped of the chair excitdely, jogged towards her, then stopped on her left side, she was holding the bow on her right side._

_She handed me the bow, "Okay, to load, lower your arrow towards the ground, " I did as she said. "Good, now tip it slighlty clockwise. You doing good son."_

_She started spouting out information to me on how to hold the bow, the stance I'm suppose to be in, once she finished I was ready to shoot. I am so nervous, what would mom think of me if I miss the target? She may be ashame of me, probably kick me out, because I'm not good like her or my father, who she rarely talks about, every time she does, she gets sad, and I don't like to see her sad._

_"Are you ready?" I nodded my head yes. "Okay go ahead." I let out a nervous breath and let go of the bowstring, it hit the target, not that far from the bulls eye. I felt myself getting going into the air, then my mothers lips on my cheeks. "You did so good so, I'm so proud of you!"_

_-end of flashback-_

The next day, when I was at school, my mother, Elizabeth, got carted off to jail, I never found out what she went to jail for, no one ever told me, and I don't know if I really wanted to know. I didn't go straight home, what was the point, my mom wasn't there to sweep me up in her hugs like she always do and tell me that she is happy that I'm home. I ran away, it wasn't that long when I ran into trouble, I got stopped by two ugly cyclops that was mimicking police officers, I took them both down on my own. Not that long after I caught attention of some mortals and the Camp Troy satyr, Keller, he was the one who brought me here to Camp Troy, who is my new family now, even though some of us may not get along with each other.

**~~Crazy~~Sexy~~Line~~Break~~**

_**Arielle de San Miguel's POV:**_

_**Bedroom:Girls apartments**_

_**Why in the world didn't you put any eyeshadow or eyeliner on today, **_Cassandra's annoying voice screamed in my head. _**Arielle you looked absolutly disgusting, you really needed that this morning.**_

_Why don't you shut the Hades up, you are really testing my patience today Cassandra,_ I growled at her. _I can really see why no likes you._

_**Well you don't have any friends either**_, she responded back to me.

_That's because I choose not to, plus I do have some friends for your information_, I snapped at her. I turned my a.c. up some more, it is hot as ever outside, I can't wait until it starts getting dark that's when it starts to cool down.

_**Have anyone told you lately that you are weird?**_ Cassandra asked me, then gasped. _**Oh that's right, you don't have any one to tell you that, because you have no friends.**_

_If I can kill you I would_, I said threw clenched teeth, she just rolled her eyes at me. _I swear if they find a way to get you out of me, I won't hesitate to take whatever it is to get rid of you._

_**Wow I feel the love, I want to be away from you too, **_she said, tossing her dark brown curls to the back. _**People will die to be in the position you are in, just because they want to be around me.**_

I snorted at that, _Not likely, they probably commit sucicide to get away from you._

_**I hate you.**_

_Well I hate you too._

That was the end of our conversation, thank the Gods for that, I swear I can't stand her at all, everyday she pratically forces me to put on some make up, when I really don't want to. It's not like I'm trying to impress anybody, because I don't, I really don't care about people opinions of me, I just brush them off my shoulders and continue doing what I was doing.

**A/N:Yay, two chapters in one day. See guys this one is longer. Some more characters will be in the next two chapters. I don't know when my next update will be, but I will be typing the chapters out on my computer, I have work the rest of the week, plus the rest of my final exams**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Disclaimer is in the first chapter.**

_**Alexander Hawke's POV:**_

_**After dinner, leader living quarters**_

It was just after dinner, and I was making my way up to the bedroom Maylin and I share, she was still mad at me, after I called her Sweets after breakfast. I really don't see what's the big deal of me calling her Sweets, of course I keep calling her that, even though I know she hates it, but I never thought she was going to smack me. I rubbed my right cheek, you can see her fingers on my jaw line, that girl can slap freaking hard, I'm just lucky that she didn't punch me.

The door to our bedroom was all white with a gold door knob, when you walk in the door it reminds you of the dining hall, it was a morcaan theme. The colors of the room was white, gold and a icy blue color, to the left of the door was a shelf full of books, the further along the wall are two desks, one had a stack of neat papers on it, which is mines, the other was barren, nothing on it, that's Maylins. On the right side of the wall is the bed that Maylin and I share, no we don't cuddle, she stays far from me as possible with pillows blocking me, sometimes she just get covers and sleep out on the balcony, she loves sleeping out there. We had a canopy bed, the top of it had white fabric, dangling slightly, the four posts had white sheer fabric that had gold grecian design stiched on the edges, our sheets and pillows are icy blue and black. Three feet away from the bed is a t.v. stand that held a 42 inch plasma flat screen t.v., on the bottom shelf is a blueray player. Beyond that is a pair of white French doors, that leads out to the balcony. On the far left is my bathroom/closet and the far right is Maylins bathroom/closet, she sometimes sleeps in there if it's to cold outside.

The bedroom door open, in walked Maylin, her chocolate brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, her almond shape icy blue eyes looked at me for a second, the she made her way to her closet. _**You really need to stop calling her Sweets,**_Menelaus told me, he's trying to cause a arguement already, we haven't argued in a week and I like to keep it that way. _**I'm not trying to argue with you, I'm just simply stating that you shouldn't be calling her that, when you know that will just make her more angry at you, she just might push you down the stairs if you are infront of her.**_

_She wouldn't do that_, knowing full well that she may actually do that if I pushed her to the limit.

_**Keep pissing her off and she just might do it, she haves Helens temper when she's angry, Maylin just might channel in that anger and use it on you, **_Menelaus pointed out to me and I groaned. Great just freaking great.

Maylin walked out with a small duffel bag going across her chest, she glared at me and continued walking towards the bedroom door. I ran for it and blocked her path, what in the world am I doing? "Where are you going?"

"None of your damn business that's where," she told me, her hands on her hips. "Now get out of my way."

"Are you going to see Thristan Madison?" I asked her, her and Thristan are close, like she is with Katherine and Rachel.

"One I don't see how that concerns you, two I am not seeing Thristan, three, and even if I was I can do whatever the Hades I want," she growled out, her fist clenched tight.

"It does concern me because I will be in trouble if you end up missing and I didn't know where you was at," I told her, even though that was a complete lie.

A small smile appeared on her face, which scared me, because she's up to something, and it may not be good. Her fist became unclenched, she stopped frowning, her face became soft, she moved her duffle to the back, she moved closer to me, our bodies touching, my heart started to beat fast. I don't know why I did this, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, she wrapped her arms around my neck, her icy blue eyes twinkling. "Aww Alley you worried about me," she cooed.

_**Somethings up,**_ Menelaus warned me. _**Watch out, it might be a trick.**_

"Of course I'm going to be worried about you," I said, completely ignoring that she called me Alley.

"Well if you must know, I'm going to stay over Rachel's place," she told me, playing with my hair. "It's girls night."

"Don't do nothing crazy?" It came out more like a question than a statement.

"I try not to," she purred, I gulped. "Now can you move out my way." I did.

"I guess I see you at breakfast then," I said, she nodded her head yes. "Alright then."

She got on her tippy toes and kissed me on my right jaw line, "Sorry about that." Then she walked out the door.

_**Something is definatly up, she's channeling Helen,**_ Menelaus told me, shaking his head. _**You just fell into her trap.**_

_What trap?_

_**She's going to make you jealous of course,**_ Menelaus said, speaking to me like I'm a five year old. _**It was quite obivious at what she was doing. You pratically walked into once you asked her if she was going to see Thristian.**_

_So she's really going to see him then,_ I mentally slapped myself for not seeing that coming.

_**No, she probably did tell the truth about having a girls night, she probably put her plan in motion tomorrow.**_

_**~~Enter~~Sexy~~Line~~Break~~**_

_**Marianna Deleon's POV:**_

_**Steps on the girls apartments**_

I was sitting on the stairs infront on the girls apartments, I love looking at the moon and the stars, I'm pretty much a night time type of girl, I think it's more beautiful at night than it is during the day, it seems to be more calmer. _**Can we go inside now? It's cold out here,**_ Atalanta whined. _**I did not whine.**_

_Umm... yes you did_, I pointed out to her. _We can go inside in a few more minutes okay?_

_**Fine,**_ she sighed then became silent. I closed my eyes, enjoying the cool breeze on my warm skin, I heard the door to the girls apartments open up, I opened my eyes to see who it was. It was Arielle de San Miguel, her skin is pale just like Kristen Stewarts, long wavy jet black hair that stops mid-back, big brown eyes. I'm one of her only friends here at Camp Troy, not that she's complaining, she doesn't hang out with me, when I'm around my other friends, usually because they try to make friends with her and she doesn't like that.

Arielle sat down next to me on my left side, "I figure you will be out here."

"You know I like the night time," I told her, stretching my arrms out above me. "I'm about to head inside anyways."

"Alright, I'll be up there later so we can hang out for a little while," she said to me, then got up from her seat and made her way to the indoor track.

_**She needs more friends, maybe she will cool out then,**_ Atlanta said, _**pun very much intended.**_

_You are so weird you know that,_ I told her, with a small on her face.

_**I get that from you.**_

_Not likely, you got weird all on your own._

_**~~Enter~~Mega~~Line~~Break~~**_

_**Maylin Barricks's POV:**_

_**Rachel's bedroom, girls apartments**_

"Katherine, what do you think of Thristan Madison?" I asked Katherine, painting my toes a sapphire blue color.

"Like do I find him attractive?" Katherine asked back, I looked at Rachel, she covered her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing, I nodded to Kat. "He's cute."

"Would you go with him?" Rachel asked, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe, I don't know," Kat answered, biting her bottom lip.

"You know Thristan and I are close, do you want me to try and hook you guys up?" I asked, swinging my feet back and forth to let the paint dry.

"Sure, I don't care," Katherine grumbled, I ignored it. "Did you forgive Alex from what happen earlier?"

"Yeah, it's pointless for me to be getting mad over something so stupid," I confessed, thinking about how close Alex and I was earlier before I left, I felt a blush creep up on my face.

"Why are blushing for?" Rachel asked.

"Am not," I mumbled. "It's nothing important."

"Oh, but I think it is," Kat laughed evily, weirdo. "Why are you blushing?"

"AlexandIwashuggingeachother," I said fast.

"What was that, I couldn't here you because you was speaking so fast," a amused Katherine asked, with Rachel laughing.

"I said Alex and I was hugging each other before I left," I said out loud, then I got one of Rachel's pillows and covered my face.

"Aww," Katherine and Rachel cooed.

"That's so cute," Rachel removed the pillow from my face. "What happen after that?"

"I kissed his cheek," I mumbled.

"This is getting better and better," Kat giggled. Oh boy, why did I say anything.

_**~~Weird~~Creppy~~Line~~Break~~**_

_**Valkyrie Briley's POV:**_

_**Some place in the world**_

"Master your weapon is nearly ready," I kneeled on the white marble floor, not looking up at my master, in fear that he may kill me where I stand.

"You did good my daughter," the man on the white throne trimmed in black. "What I need for you to do is to pretend to be a lost camper, so they can take you in as their own."

"Father, won't the cenatur Chiron know that I'm lying," I barely whispered.

"You don't have to worry about him daughter, just stay away from the satyrs, they can read your emotions," he told me, he got up from his seat, and kneeled in front of me. He cupped my chin in his hands, and raised my face so I can look at him in his eyes. He had a tender smile on his face, her removed a strand of my midnight black hair behind my ears. "Go daughter, when you have the chance send me a message," with that being said, he got up on his feet and left the room.

**A/N:Did you guys like? By the way Valkyrie's my character that I made. Who is Valkyrie's father? What's going on? I don't know either, I making it up as I go on**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Disclaimer in the first chapter. So I decided to have the parenting class, school for them starts September 7. If you guys have any questions just ask and I will try to answer them without giving away to much. I don't own Breathe by Taylor Swift**

_**Prudence Spencer's POV:**_

_**July 1, 2011 bedroom, girls apartments**_

_I was in the back of my mother's, Danielle Spencer,car, my foster brother, Damon Grant, was in the back seat with me. My mother is the author of the fictional book callled '50 Ways to Break my Heart', we was going on a 21 hour road trip from San Antonio, Texas to Anaheim, CA. We just left our house a hour go, which leaves us 20 hours to go and I'm already bored out of my mind. I looked out the window and saw nothing but cars on the freeway, why must the freeway be so freaking boring?_

_-nine hours later-_

_It was dark outside, I leaned forward in my seat to see what time it was, the dash board clock read 11:43 p.m., I sighed and leaned back into my seat. Damon was sleeping, pratically drooling on the window, all I can see out my window is headlight and tail-lights._

_"Mom, are we sleeping in the car?" I asked, sounding like a five year old._

_"No Prue," mom yawned, she looked into the rear view mirror and gave me a small smile, then chuckled when she looked at Damon. "I'm just about to find us a hotel to sleep in for tonight. I'm surprise you still up, you was up early today."_

_"I didn't want you to be left alone," I yawned, my eyes growing heavy._

_-End of Flashback-_

I tied my silver ribbon to my last french braid, I checked myself in the mirror to make sure that I was looking alright, I had on a simple white shirt, a pair of deniem shorts, with black and white high tops. I left out of the bathroom and made my way to the bedroom, my bedroom had three of its walls painted cream, the feature wall was painted a emerald green. All around my room I had posters of famous bands, singers and actors/actoresses, in one corner I had two white chairs with white pillows with emerald trimmings. I had a double size bed with white sheets and pillows, on the right side of my bed is a nightstand that held a iPod dock, and a picture of my family and I at Disneyland.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, opened up the drawer, I pulled out a small jewelry box, it was plain, nothing special about it. I opened it up and pulled out my charm bracelet that my mother gave me for my 12th birthday.

_**Can we leave this dump? I need some action, **_Hippolyta yelled at me. I closed my eyes and breathed, I don't have time for her, why in the world did I have to get stuck weith the most annoiest person ever. _**Fuck you.**_

_Well fuck you too, _I screamed right back at her. I pushed myself off the bed and made my way to the door, everything in my apartment is white, you can not come in my house if you are a clumsy person.

_**Anastasia Vladyka's POV:**_

_**Walking to the dining hall**_

I exited out the double doors of the girls apartment building, jogged down the ten stairs, and briskly walked to the dining hall. I rubbed the left side of my rib cage, last night I had the weirdest dream that I couldn't get out of. There was this girl, who had straight midnight black hair that stops at the top of her shoulders with bangs that stops just beneath her eyebrows, she had empty blue eyes, that seems like she haves no soul what so ever. When she stood up she was about 5'9 or 5'10 in height, athletic build, she looked kind of slim, she was very pale, she looked like a normal girl that would probably get ignored in school because there was nothing special about her. I really didn't know what was going on, I really couldn't get a good look at the person who she called master/father, why in the world would she call her dad master? Maybe I should tell Adrasteia, she is the Goddess of divine retribution, many say that it's actually Rhea in disguised, but we don't know if that's actually the truth. After breakfast I speak to Maylin and Alexander, to see what we should do, I heard great deal of the conversation, maybe we can stop it for now.

When I walked inside the dining hall, I sat down next to my friend Thristan Madison, we he told me his last name, I admit that I laughed like crazy when I got to my room, so he wouldn't know that I found his last name amusing. I looked at the head table, and I can already see that Alex and Maylin was having a silent arguement amongst themselves.

I sat down across from Thristan, I put two chocolate cinnamon pancakes on plate, cut them up into small pieces, then poured blueberry syrup on top of it. "What's going on between Maylin and Hawke?" I asked after I took a bite out of my pancakes, I can't stand Alex, only because he's the son of Zeus.

I sly smiled appeared on his face, "You missed it, they got into this huge arguement."

"About what?" I questioned, taking a sip out of my orange juice.

"Me of course," Thristan batted his eyes lashes. "Okay so what happen was, Alex was acting kind of weird around Maylin for no reason, so she got pissed and sat down with Sloan, Rachel, and Katherine. Alex was just staring at her then he would glare at me, which I didn't know why because I didn't do anything wrong. Maylin then walked over towards me and sat down where you are sitting at right now, so she told me that Katherine finds me attractive and was wondering if I can ask her out on a date. So of course I said I would, Katherine is hot, so that's when Alex blew up and accused Maylin of trying to make him jealous, by using me. So Maylin was laying it into him, saying that must of lost his damn mine, because she don't got time for making people jealous for no reason, she also said she don't know why he would be jealous in the first place since they barely talked anyways. Which got into another around of arguements, Maylin marched her way up there, they been like that ever since."

I let out a low whistle, "Damn, she was probably cursing him out in Mandarin wasn't she?"

"You know she was," Thristan laughed.

_**20 mintues later**_

Everyone was gone from the dining hall, Alex and Maylin must have not noticed because they was still arguing amongst themselves. I slowly made my way to the their level, once I got to the bottom stepped I stopped and cleared my voice, they stopped and looked at me. "Can I talk to you guys real quick? It's very important."

Maylin came down the steps first then Alex, "What is it Ana?" Maylin asked, her voice full of concern.

So I went into detail about my dream about the girl with midnight black hair that was planning to be a spy at Camp Half-Blood in NY, once I finished they both had serious expressions, whispering to each other. I saw Alex wrapped a hand around her waist, which caused her to blush, I pretended not to notice.

"We will speak to Lady Adrasteia about your dream then whatever happens from there will be done by Lady Adrasteia," Alex told, I would of completely ignored him if it wasn't so important.

I nodded my head and left out the dining hall, leaving those two alone, Gods know what they will be talking about. _**You did a good thing Sophia, **_Polyxena told me.

_**Arianne Carlton's POV:**_

_**Camp Half-Blood**_

I was sitting Indian style on the dock, my eyes close, listening to music, that's what I love doing, it's nice and peaceful, it's my form of mediating.

**I see your face in my mind as I drive away, **

**Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way. **

**People are people, **

**And sometimes we change our minds. **

**But it's killing me to see you go after all this time. **

**Mmm mmm mmm **

**Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm **

**Mmm mmm mmm **

**Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm **

**Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie, **

**It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see. **

**Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down, **

**Now I don't know what to be without you around. **

**And we know it's never simple, **

**Never easy. **

**Never a clean break, noone here to save me. **

**You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand, **

**And I can't, **

**Breathe, **

**Without you, **

**But I have to, **

**Breathe, **

**Without you, **

**But I have to. **

**Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt. **

**Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve. **

**But people are people, **

**And sometimes it doesn't work out, **

**Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out. **

**And we know it's never simple, **

**Never easy. **

**Never a clean break, no one here to save me. **

**You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand, **

**And I can't, **

**Breathe, **

**Without you, **

**But I have to, **

**Breathe, **

**Without you, **

**But I have to. **

**It's two a.m. **

**Feelin' like I just lost a friend. **

**Hope you know it's not easy, **

**Easy for me. **

**It's two a.m. **

**Feelin' like I just lost a friend. **

**Hope you know this ain't easy, **

**Easy for me. **

**And we know it's never simple, **

**Never easy. **

**Never a clean break, noone here to save me. **

**Ohhh **

**I can't, **

**Breathe, **

**Without you, **

**But I have to, **

**Breathe, **

**Without you, **

**But I have to. **

**Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm) **

**Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm) **

**Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm) **

**Sorry**

The song ended, just as the next song was about to play I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around to see who it was, it was Grace Sherman from the Apollo cabin. I unplugged headphones, pushed myself off the dock, "What's going on Grace?"

"Chrion is calling a mandatory meeting for everyone at camp at the dining pavillion," she sounded so serious, something bad is going to happen soon then.

"Do I really have to go? Can't you just tell me what's going on?" I don't like hearing about any violence, I'm the daughter of Eirene the Goddess of peace, so of course I don't like violence.

"Sorry Ria, but you have to go, anyone who is not at the meeting will be punished," Grace told me.

I sagged my shoulders in defeat, Grace and I made our way to the pavillion, where it was already crowded, everyone was sitting at their respect tables. I was tempted to put my headphones back in my ears, but one look from Chiron I can tell this so more serious than I thought it would be.

"I received word from a very reliable source that our camp is being targeted by a spy," Chrion announced to us all. Everyone began to talking outloud to their siblings, some, mainly the Ares cabin, was fingering their weapons. Chiron stumped his feet on the concerete, everyone became silent. "We will pretend to not know she's a spy, no one speak about anything to her, we will house her in the Big House with Argus on watch. I want all of you to train harder and be prepare for whatever plans that are being made as we talk."

"What does he or she looks like?" Valarie Bischel from the Aurora cabin asked, many people nodding their heads.

"Souless gray eyes, pale skin, 5'9 to 5'10 in height, it's a female, athletic build, straight midnight black hair to her shoulders with bangs," Chiron told us, many of the Athena kids writing this down. "Remember what I said, don't say or do anything to her, we would want to keep many of our plans hidden away from her, because she will report back to the person she serves. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," everyone said together.

**A/N:Another chapter done, many more to come. Second chapter out today, what. I hope you guys really do like the story. Below are the couples who will also will be partnering up with each other for the parenting class. Also I will be having a few goddesses stop by they will be their doctors and midwives during the pregnancy. Hecate will be giving the a potion to the girls can take to become preggies. Also if you don't have a partner then let me know with whom you want to partner with, and tell me whether you want a boy or a girl and description of him or her. **

**Alexander Hawke-Maylin Barricks**

**Thristan Madison-Katherine Hale**

**Sloan Butler-Rachel Jacobs**

**Oliver Ward-Marianna Deleon**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Disclaimer in the first chapter. Chapter might be short. At work on Saturday I accidentaly cut my index finger, right on the side, it's kind of hard for me to type. I want to get at least two chapters out before christmas for you guys.**

**Daughter of Oceanus:Calista is fine, I don't want to name her Callione then for some reason somebody will call her a Mary-Sue because of the name Callione.**

**purple.y goodness:If you don't want Arielle to do it then it's fine, I just make a exuse to why she won't be doing it with the others.**

**daughterofposeidon99:I was thinking of doing something with your character. If there's a femal Greek figure you want let me know. If you need any p.m. me, I have a brillant idea for Grace, she will be at the school when the parenting class begins.**

**K.A.:Do you think Alex would want a girl or boy?**

**KillTimeSlowly6000:That's find with the name Damon, I explain while you name him that. Quick question, is Damon alive, deceased, or did he go into a different foster home or do he still live with the mother? **

_**Sloan Butler's POV:**_

_**July 1, 2011 Steps of the school building**_

I was sitting on the steps of the school building with my best friend Rachel Jacobs, her golden brown curly hair was pulled back in a black hair band, she had on a Princeton University boys soccer jersey on that belongs to her older brother Aaron, deniem jeans and converses. That's what I like about Rachel, no matter what she wears she stills look beautiful, she looked at me with her oval shaped green-gray eyes and gaved me a smile small.

"Did you have fun yesterday with your girlfriends?" I asked, I wanted to hang out yesterday, but she blew me off, saying she having a girls day.

"Yeah," she answered, tugging on a lock of her hair. "I need to do that more often."

I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing. Good because she will be hanging out with her friends, bad thing because of my own selfish reasons, I want to keep her all to myself, I decided to go with the good thing. "When the next time you guys hanging out?"

"Tomorrow I think," Rachel looked at me, then looked at the Trojan horse in the distantce. "I think it depends on whether Maylin is in a good mood, and if Katherine is not out on her date with Thristan Madison."

"So what do you want to do today?" I leaned back onto the stairs, staring up at the sky then looked at her from the corner of my eye.

"I don't know," Rachel looked at me and shaked her head. "I really don't care."

I didn't respond back to her, I just stared aimsely at the sky, watching the clouds drifting slowly by. _**You know, we may not like each other, but maybe, I don't know. Ask Rachel out already, **_Odysseus told me. I wanted to ignore him, like I usually do when he talks, him and my father, Poseidon, don't really get along that well. _**Well buddy you have to get used to me. Your dear Rachel is hosting my wife Penelope, and I know things to help you out, even though I don't like you.**_

_I'm not taking none of your advice, besides asking Rachel out,_ I told him, which is true, I don't need his advice or help.

_**Whatever you say, but don't ask me anything when the both of you get in arguement, because dear Penelope will channel her anger threw Rachel, at you.**_ Odysseus growled at me. _**I WON'T be helping you out what so ever.**_

Whatever like I'm ever going to need his help, I can handle things all on my own, without anyones help. "Rach?"

"Yeah," she looked at me, blushing slightly.

"I need to tell you something," I stood up from my seat, Rachel repeated what I did. "Rachel I was wondering if-"

Before I can finish what I was going to say, I got interurpted by Rachel friend Katherine Hale, she looked out of breath, her midnight black hair was in her face. "Rachel, come with me quick."

"What's wrong?" Rachel was so close to having a full on panic attack.

"I don't know what's wrong, Alex was banging on the girls apartments door yelling out my name, I guess something wrong with Maylin I don't know," Katherin stated after she catched her breath.

Rachel gave me one last look, then ran down the steps and continued running to the leaders living quarters.

_**Alexander Hawke's POV:**_

_**Leaders living quarters**_

Maylin was laying on the bed, stiff as a board, her eyes glazed over, her mouth parted just a little, her faced looked pained. Standing around the bed was Lady Adrasteia, near her head, stroking her hair gently, with a look that was full of concern. Then there was Rachel Jacobs and Katherine Hale, her two best friends, I was tempted to sit back and watch, to let her friends be there for her, but I decdied against it. Everything with Maylin was fine, until she layed down on the bed and closed her eyes, she complained that she had a headache after all that arguing her and I was doing. I was standing at the door, I told her I was about to head to the into the forest to go on a nature run. Out of nowhere her eyes flew open, glazed, she let out a small scream, her body shaking uncontrolably.

"Is she going to be alright Lady Adrasteia?" Rachel asked in a soft voice, tears dropping on to Maylin hand.

"I don't know Rachel," she sounded wounded, hurt. "I don't even know what's wro-"

"All of you puny demigods are going to die," Maylin, well it wasn't Maylin exactly. The voice was definatley male, powerful, so he must be a god. "When I have my weapon, nothing will stand in my way, and I shall be king of the gods and you all will have to obey me."

Lady Adrasteia, fist was clenched, pure rage written all over her face, "Watch over Maylin, I must go tell Chiron about this."

"My lady do you know who that was?" I asked. I need to know, no one was going to possess Maylin and get away with it.

"Yes, I do Alexander," she looked at me, then made her way towards the door. She had her hand on the handle and looked back at us. "Once I finish informing Chiron I will come back to check on her."

Maylin eyes was now closed, along with her mouth, she was no longer stiff, but more relaxed. Rachel layed on the left side Maylin and Katherine on the right side, I pulled up a chair and sat near the front of the bed, watching her closely.

_**I wonder if Helen's okay, **_Menelaus said in a small voice. I forgot all about Helen, I was to worried about Maylin, not noticing something could happen to Helen. _**That's alright, I suspect that Helen is alright, she's probably making Maylin feel better, she's good at that you know. Making people feel better.**_ Menelaus was rambling, the sign that he's nervous, _**I am not rambling, I'm just trying to calm you down that's all.**_

_If you say so, _I said, with amuse in my voice. I looked at her, just looking, some part of me wish that I didn't tell Katherine and Rachel, only because I wanted to be the one to comfort her. Whoah. Where in the Hades did that come from? _**You like her that's why, **_Menelaus said, but I just ignored him. The only reason why I told Katherine is because I know that May will be mad that I didn't tell her friends something was wrong with her, and I really don't want to argue with her right now.

_**~~Enter~~Evil~~Line~~Break~~**_

_**Dylan Urban's POV:**_

_**Some evil place in the world.**_

I watched as Valkyrie paced back and forth in my room, she ran her fingers threw her hair, stopped, then looked at me. I can tell she was nervous, she only paces when she's nervous, other than that you can never tell what's bothering her, she was emotionless, cold hearted and cruel, but what do you expect, from some one who went and sometimes go to a military academy. I'm not saying all people that go to miliarty academies are evil and cold hearted, I'm just saying she is, never mind, just forget what I just said.

She had a picture in her hand, she stared at the picture and traced the outline of the face in the picture. After a few minutes of silence, Valkyrie finally spoke, "I need to find her, she's the only person that can help me."

"Who are you talking about Val?" I asked. She thrusted the picture into my hand. On the right side was Valkyrie, but different, she looked happy in this picture, full of life, not like how she is now. Next to her was a girl, she looked quite young in the picture, give or take 12 years old, she had curly chocolate brown hair, small round icy blue eyes, she must be mixed with Asian, can't pin point which, she was light brown skin. She was smiling also, both of their cheeks was pressed together. "Who's this?"

"I knew her from the military academy," Valkyrie answered completly ignoring the question.

"What's her name Val?" I asked.

"Maylin Barricks," a small smile tugged at her lips. "She was like a baby sister to me."

"What happen to her? Is she dead?"

"She's very much alive, and I like to keep it that way," a single tear slide down her cheek. "I can't let my father harm her. Help me keep her safe Dyl." She was pleading, this is my first time seeing life in her eyes, she didn't seem so souless now, her voice was cracked. "Promise me you help me keep her safe. Promise you won't tell my dad."

"I promise Val," I pulled her into a hug, which she accepted, she usually pushed me away. I kissed the top of her head, and gave her a tight bone crushing hug. "I promise."

**A/N:What do you guys think? You like that twist I put in? Heck I didn't know I was going to put that twist in until I start writing it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Disclaimer is in the first chapter. Yes, I did change my name, it is now . I like to thank you guys for reviewing, it means a great deal to me, I guess you can see that, seeing how this is getting updated more than my other story. Before I do shout outs and stuff all I want to say is there are a lot of twists, things you can't believe, Hint:There's a traitor at Camp Troy. Who do you guys think it is? It's the person you least expect, and no it's not Maylin. .**

**DarkExtremeFearx3:OMZ, does that stand for Oh My Zeus, I may start using that, I already be using freaking Harry Potter words already, with What the Hades. LOL**

**KillTimeSlowly6000:Okay, so Damon is Katherine's little foster brother who died at eight.**

**TheOtherAthenagirl:Classes start Sept. 7. **

_**Marianna Deleon's POV:**_

_**July 1, 2011 Outside the boys apartments**_

I was on the left side of the boys apartment building, leaning against the brick wall, I looked at the school building and saw Lady Adraestia making her way up the stairs, into the school building. I didn't think much of it, she always go in there when she makes important phone calls and Iris messages. I was waiting for Oliver, we're close, we kind of in the dating phase in our relationship right about now, 2 months ago he asked me out on a date. I have to say I didn't know Oliver was such a romantic, a romantic dinner picnic at sunset on the beach, he kissed me on my right cheek good night.

I heard the door to the building open up, I walked to the front of the building and saw Oliver jog down the stairs, he stopped infront of me and smiled at me. "Are you ready for that run?"

"You know I am," I hugged, didn't want to hug him when he's all sweaty. "Want to run to the waterfall?"

"Yeah, then I can cool down," he began to stretched and I followed his lead.

Once we finished stretching Oliver and I began to run, we ran past the leaders quarters, Rachel Jacobs and Katherine Hale was walking down the stairs, wonder what's that all about. We ran past the dining hall and the indoor track, we got to the edge of the forest, the trail was cleared of trees, tiki torches on both sides, for when it gets dark out. Up ahead I was a mother monkey with its baby on its back, on my right side in the distance I hear growl, I jus ignored it, we have some animals here in the forest.

_**20 minutes later**_

Oliver and I finally got to the waterfall, it was about 15 feet high, the water landed in the meadow with a few rocks, there was a tree on the left side that had a knotted rope at the end from last year. I kicked off my shoes and placed them underneath the tree, then took my gray and black ankle socks off and tuck them inside my right shoe. Oliver already have his feet in the water, leaning back on the plush green grass, I sat down next to him on the left side, I placed my feet in the cool water, I splashed my feet around for a little. I layed back on to the grass, on to Olivers forearm, he turned his head to face me, I smiled at him and he smiled right back and kissed my forehead._**Aww, you guys are so cute, **_Atlanta cooed. _**Now he just need to ask you out and everything will be fine.**_

"Mari," Oliver said my name, which made my heart flutter. "I need to ask you something."

"Okay, what is it?" I asked, I have a feeling I already know what he was going to ask, but I could be wrong, he could be asking me out on another date.

"We've been dating for two months now," already knew that, get straight to the point. "You know you make me happy and I hope I make you happy," I nodded my head yes. "I think you and I should take it to the next step in our relationship. You know, make it offical. So Marianna will you be my girlfriend?"

Like I said I knew what he was going to ask me, but that don't stop me from being shock. "Yes," I said sitting up straight a little bit too fast, which caused me to fall into the meadow. I popped my head back up to the surface, and saw Oliver shaking uncontrolably with laughter, I frowned and pulled him into the water with me.

I started laughing once I saw his face when he came up from under the water, he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, I started laughing harder. "You are so mean," he told me, swimming closer to me, I began to back away.

"You should've never laughed at me, so you had to pay the consequences," I stated, bumping into a rock.

Oliver was infront of me now, he put both his hands on both side of my body, our foreheads and noses touching, he was staring into my eyes, a sly smile on his face. "Like I said you are mean," I barely heard him, because he was whispering. I closed my eyes, I felt his lips on mines, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pullin him closer to me. This is our first kiss, on the lips, and it was absolutley perfect.

_**~~Enter~~Maniac~~Line~~Break~~**_

_**Leon Jone's POV:**_

_**Bedroom, boys apartments**_

_**You read this book like ten times already, **_Melampus groaned. _**Can you read something else? I'm getting tired of reading Harry Potter.**_

I slammed the book shut and placed it back on the book shelf, that was ceiling to wall, and it took up one wall. I grabbed a random book from the shelf, the cover of the book was black, white and a icy or sapphire blue, there was a girl with a flowy dress on standing in the middle of a street made of stone. **Darkfever **by Karen Marie Moning. I walked over to my bed and leaned against the wall, I turned the book over and began to read the back cover.

**"My philosophy is pretty simple-any day nobody's trying to kill**

**me is a good day in my book. I haven't had many good days lately."**

That's a very good philosophy to live by, I think all demigods live like that.

**MacKayla Lane's life is good. She has great friends, a decent job, and a car that breaks down only every other week or so. **

Better than no car at all.

**In other words, she's your perfectly ordinary twenty-first-century woman.**

**Or so she thinks... until something extraordinary happens.**

Like finding out that she is a demigod? Many of us thought we were just normal until strange things happen to us.

**When her sister is murdered, leaving a single clue to her death–a cryptic message on Mac's cell phone–Mac journeys to Ireland in search of answers. The quest to find her sister's killer draws her into a shadowy realm where nothing is as it seems, where good and evil wear the same treacherously seductive mask. She is soon faced with an even greater challenge: staying alive long enough to learn how to handle a power she had no idea she possessed–a gift that allows her to see beyond the world of man, into the dangerous realm of the Fae...**

Yup, I'm definatley reading this. _**Good, that means there is a lot of action in it, **_Melampus agreed with me.

_**~~Enter~~Scary~~Line~~Break~~**_

_**Dylan Urban's POV:**_

_**Some evil forest place in the world**_

After Valkyrie left my room, I decided to go for a walk, she and I will be leaving in two days to go to Camp Half-Blood in New York. I went to turn the corner when I heard and saw something that I wasn't suppose to see or here. Valkyrie father was talking to a woman, she had wavy ash blonde hair to the top of her waist, beige skin tone, she had on a sky blue one shoulder dress.

"What the hell was you thinking possessing on my kids?" She yelled in outrage, her whole body was shaking.

"Oh please Adrasetia, you won't be doing nothing," he chuckled darkly.

"Oh you think I won't," she growled. "Wait until I get my hand on you."

"What are you going to do, bend over and arch your back for me?" A crooked smile appeared on his face. "Adrasetia, lets be frank, you won't be doing a fucking thing, so your pathetic threats bounces right off of me."

"No one touches my baby and get away with it," she growled and disconnected the message.

I backed away slowly and ran fast as I could to my bedroom, not looking back, I don't want to get punished.

_**~~Enter~~Adorable~~Line~~Break~~**_

_**Maylin Barricks's POV:**_

_**In bed, leader living quarters.**_

Lady Adrasetia just left the bedroom after checking up on me, Alex was asleep on my right, his arm around my waist, I smiled to myself. I tried to wiggle out of his grip but he pulled me closer and held on tighter, un-freaking-believable, I stayed there for two minutes, my arms across my chest.

"Alex get off me," I shook his shoulders.

He opened one eye, "Give me five more minutes."

"I gave you two, not get off," I said, trying to move his arm.

He started laughing, which caused me to pout, he pushed himself up and stretched his arms, almost hitting me in head, he draped his left arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. "Sorry about that," he yawned. "I didn't realize how tired I was until I layed down."

"It's alright," he cocked a eyebrow at me and I blushed. "Just let go of me next time when I want to move."

"So there's going to be a next time?" Oh sweet baby cheese, I didn't realize I said next time, it's not like I don't want it to be a next time, gah, nevermind, I'm confusing myself.

"Maybe if your good," I giggled, getting off the bed, leaving him with a confused look on his face as I made my way to my bathroom.

**A/N:Yay, another chapter done. So let's get some things straight in case you are confused. Dylan and Valkyrie are double traitors. There's a traitor at Camp Troy that you guys don't know about, another oc of mines. Adrasetia know who the person that possessed Maylin. Adrasetia and Maylin have a unknown connection to each other that Maylin doesn't know about, only her dad knows, which will come out in later chapters. Also if you want to have a evil villian working for Valkyrie's dad fill out this short form.**

**Name:**

**Age:  
>Minor description(height, hair, eyes, skin):<strong>

**Godly parent:**

**Parent:**

**Weapon:**

**Villian or traitor:**

**At the end of every chapter is a villian or traitor moment**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:So there's this disclaimer in the first chapter check it out. I don't own the bold bits in the previous chapter, that belongs to Karen Marie Moning.**

**Shouts **

**zebrademigod:All I have to say about the parenting class, is beware of hormonal girls and late night cravings**

**KillTimeSlowly6000:Yup, I'm working on it now**

**K.A.:Thanks for letting me know that, guys day is coming soon. Hope you don't mind that I name Alex's and Maylins son Micah, if there's a middle name you want let me know**

**Daughter of Oceanus:Thanks for the villian, here's a villian cookie for you (::*)**

**daughterofposeidon:It's fine now, thank you for asking.**

_**Katherine Hale's POV:**_

_**July 4, 2011 Outside the dining hall**_

It's just after lunch, I was waiting for Thristan outside the dining hall, Maylin pulled him to the side, I expect she's probably threating him. The dining hall doors opened, and there stood Thristan pale as a ghost, his skin is usually a light peach color, he looked at me and gave me a small smile. Three days ago, Thristan came up to me when I was walking up the stairs to the girls apartments so I can chill for a while before lunch, Rachel went to see Sloan I think, he was kind of nervous at first, didn't know what to say when he finally asked me out on a date and I said yes. He was taking me to the Cove, which is on the far side of the beach, almost everyone goes there for a date, it's quiet nice there, it's not ordinary I tell you that much.

"Your ready to go Katherine?" Thristan asked me, his light peach skin color returning back to normal.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, call me Kat."

"Does that mean you purr?" He chuckled.

"Idiot," I mumbled to smile, blushing a little. "I do not purr."

"You sure about that?" Wrapping his left arm around my waist.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I told him. "What you like girls purring for you or something?"

"I said nothing like that, but if you want to purr for me I won't stop you," he stated laughing out loud.

"I remember that next time," I shook my head in disbelief. "If I purr for you, but I want something in return."

"Like what?" Cocking a eyebrow at me, "You want me to pose naked for you or something."

"Nope, you figure it out all by your self," I said, breaking out of his grip and started running with him behind chasing me.

_**Cove, cove**_

We was on a jet ski, I was holding on to Thristans waist for dear life, he was going so freaking fast, I don't mind going fast or anything, but he took it to another level. I pressed my face into his back, I can feel him laughing at me, this is so not funny, I had my eyes close, scared that we might hit something.

When I opened my eyes, we stopped, we were inside the cove, at the wanna-be dock. Thristan got off first then helped me up onto the dock, I mocked glared at him and pushed past him, just to let him know that I was 'mad' at him for going so freaking fast. There was a archway with a sheer white curtain as a door, once you get inside the cave it takes your breath away, it's so beautiful, and really unexpected. You was probably thinking why would someone take their date to a cave with bats and other crazy weird things, well that's not the case with our cave. You walk down four stairs and your in the very large theater room, there was a large curved rock covered with cushions and pillows, a projector on the wall with a cubby hole that held a dvd player. On the far left was a archway with glass doors, you can see the kitchen, on the far right was another archway with a black sheer curtain that leads to the bathroom.

I didn't know Thristan was behind me until I felt him take my hand, and lead me to the couch, I sat down as I watched him walk over to the left of the projector that held some dvds. "What movie you want to watch?" Thristan turned around and asked me.

"It doesn't matter to me," I shrugged my shoulders, kicking my shoes of before I sat Indian style.

"Want to watch a scary movie?" He looked back at the shelf.

"Sure why not," I hope it's nothing to scary.

"How about My Soul to Take?" He held the dvd up.

"Yeah," I grabbed the nearest pillow to me and placed it on my lap, I'm going to need that for later.

Thristan put the dvd in, grabbed the remote and sat down next to me on my left side, he pressed play when the main menu popped up, "Don't worry Kat, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." I sighed in relief, don't ask me why, it's something that I really wanted to hear.

_**~~Enter~~Hugo~~Line~~Break~~**_

_**Tyler Endrea's POV:**_

_**Sloan's bedroom, boys apartments**_

I was sitting in a chair in my best bud Sloan Butler bedroom, my other bud, Alexander Hawke was in another chair, while Sloan was sitting on his bed. We decided that we was going to have a guys day, not night, just before the fireworks begin. Sloan finally had time to hang out with us, Rachel is with Maylin, Sloan and Rachel finally go out, that whole thing was funny as hell.

_-Flashback-_

_July 2nd, 2011 Dining Hall_

_I was sitting with Sloan and Alexander, Rachel was talking to Maylin and Katherine, she looked nervous, she kept biting her lip, throwing glances at Sloan._

_"What did you do to Rach?" I asked Sloan, taking a bite out of my sausage link._

_"Nothing," Sloan answered, playing with his scarmbled eggs. "Why you ask that for?"_

_"Rachel is not sitting here with you, also the both of you ignored each other," Alex answered for me, I sent him a mocked glare, I really wanted to anwer that question, not that I'm complaining or anything. "So what did you do?"_

_"I honestly don't know," Sloan dropped his fork and looked frustrated with himself. "She asked me what was I going to say before Katherine interrupted us. I guess I told her something that she didn't want to here."_

_"What did you tell?" Alex asked. _

_"Really Alex, can't I ask some freaking questions," I said, wow, now I sound whiney._

_Alex looked at me like I was crazy, "Fine."_

_"I just told her it was nothing," Sloan confessed._

_"Idiot," Alex and I said together, shaking our heads at Sloan._

_"Really Captain," I said. "She was obviously waiting for you to ask her out and you just dissed her." Alex nodded his head in agreement._

_Rachel got up from her seat and made a bee line straight towards us, Maylin and Katherine was trying their hardest not laugh out loud. Rachel tapped Sloan on his right shoulder, he turned around and smiled at her, he got out of his seat, but Rachel pushed him back down in it. She sat right on his lap, and gave him a kiss right on the lips, then she got off of him._

_She started walking back to the table she shared with her friends who were holding on to each other laughing, Alex covered his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing, I was biting on my lip. Rachel turned around, blushing like a bright tomatoe, with a smirk on her face and stated, "By the way, you and I go out now." That's when we lost it, Alex, Maylin, Katherine and I burst out laughing, Sloan glared at us, with a blush creeping up on him._

_-End of Flashback-_

Alex is on break from taking care of Maylin who is still sick, but that sick like she was before, Sloan and I had to force him to leave her in the care of Rachel and Katherine.

"You guys want to watch a movie or play a game?" Sloan asked us, breaking the silence, Alex was staring out the window, I was just lost in the train of thought.

"Doesn't matter," Alex answered, he stretched and almost felled before he catched himself. "How about we play Black Ops?"

"I'm down," Sloan said, pushing himself off the bed, I nodded my head in agreement.

_**~~Enter~~Night~~Line~~Break~~**_

_**Thristan Madison's POV:**_

_**Night time, at the beach **_

It was ten-thirty at night, everyone at camp was at the beach waiting for the fireworks to start, some people was sitting in the sand, while others was sitting in chairs and others, like me, was laying on the beds. I was laying in the bed with Katherine, we was barely touching, Alex and Maylin was in the bed next to us, Maylin looking like she was about to fall asleep, on the right of us is Sloan and Rachel, next to Sloan and Rachel is Marianna and Oliver. Sitting in the chairs was Tyler Endrea, Leon Jones, and Arielle de San Miguel, sitting on the sand was Anastasia Vladyka, Samuel Freebird, Prudence Spencer and Adrian Danoli.

The first firework went off and it was the Statue of Liberty, the next one was a dragon, which is a new one, and it was awesome. Overall the fireworks was awesome, everyone like the ending, right when the main event of the fireworks, which is alot going off at the same time, a smiley face firework came after which caused all of us to laugh.

Sixteen minutes later, I was standing infront of the girls apartment building with Kat, "Did you have a good time?" I asked, I hope she did.

"Yeah, did you?" She questioned back, I try not to roll my eyes at her.

"Yeah, do you want to go out tomorrow night?" I asked her, please say yes. She nodded her head yes. "Great. Good night Kat."

"Night Dove," she kissed me on the cheek, turned around and walked up the stairs.

**A/N:Yay, second chapter today. Sorry that there's no villian or traitors in this chapter, next chapter there will be.**

**Spoilers:Christmas(in the story) the battle begins, and you finally get to see who's the evil guy in control, yes, I know I'm evil for that. A fellow camper will come back with a new person in tow. Evil monkeys, I'm playing, that was on my mind for some reason, there will be no evil monkeys in this story, unless I'm feeling extermely bored. Babies, babies and more babies, will be born before chirstmas - another part of the spoiler. Did I mention BABIES? I love babies, in case you didn't know**


	9. AN

**A/N:I never expect to do a author's note this early in the story, I just wanted to know if you guys like how the story is or do you guys want more violence. If so, I just start over again and use my Chaos army theory and turn it into the hosting project thing. I give you a preview on how the Chaos part is if I change the whole story to see which one you like better.**

**Maylin Barricks's POV:**

I can feel my heart pounding in my ears, my vision was becoming blurry, my breathing became labored, behind me I can remotely hear the footsteps of my captors behind me. They was playing some type of game with me, the cut the left side of my rib cage with a sword, then let me go, I was running threw a forest, branches whipping by me fast, slapping against my wound and my face, but I didn't care, I wanted to get far away from them. When I thought they wasn't going to chase me, I heard them behind me, laughing, calling out my name, telling me to come back. They are still far behind me, even though I was wounded I still very fast, but I know soon that I will black out any minute now, I lost a lot of blood. In front of me was a huge tree, that I knew how to climb, dad use to teach me how to climb up trees when I was younger, he always say just in case I need to get away, this is the perfect time to use my training. There was a branch not to far up from my head, I streched my arms above my head, gripped the branch tightly and pulled myself up, I wanted to take a quick break, but I know my captors can still see me. So again I reached for the branch that was closetest to my head and pulled myself up.

It took me at least ten minutes before I got to the middle fo the tree, where there was no possible way they could find me. _**You did good,**_ Helen cooed in my ear, I couldn't really say anything to her, but I just smiled a little. I heard their foot steps stopped at the tree I was in, oh gods, they found me, I don't know if I can fend them off, I'm too weak as it is.

"Where is she?" came a growl, I recognized that voice, it was they guy that cut me with the sword, his name was Dylan Catoloni, I recognized him immediately, he lived not that far from my house.

"I don't know, she couldn't have gotten far, could she? She's severly wounded," the female answered him, it was Valkyrie Briley, she went to the same school as me, her and I used to be best friends until she left and never came back, then she got all evil villian on me.

"Come on, let her die out here, we need to see your father," Dylan said, his voice was rough, cold.

"Fine," I peaked a little, for I can see them walk away, Dylan walked in front of Valkyrie, he was five feet in front of her when she turned and looked directly at me. She nodded at me, and mouthed "_I find you some help, stay where you are._" She continued walking behind Dylan, sometimes glancing back to the tree.

**A/N:So do you guys want this one or the previous one, this one will start when she is held captive and gets cut and end when she is rescued. It won't necessarliy be a camp, it will still be located on a uncharted Island of Hawaii, but the travel sometimes, to different places. This one will have more action, but will also have some of the story mixed into this one. There will still be a parenting class. This one will also be detailed. Anyways let me know which one you guys like, and if you want to add anything to your character. They all live in the same house, the girls and the guys have different wings, boys haves west and girls haves east. If you want to add anything to your rooms let me know. Also everyone just got there three days ago, but won't start training yet, because Chaos was waiting for Maylin to show up. That's all for now**


	10. Story up

**The first chapter is out of the new story it's called ****The Hosting Legacy of the Chaos Army ****, it's 2,844 words long. Everything is the same, the love interest, friends, everything, just a few things are different.**


End file.
